


All You Need

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: The Winchesters and the Reader set out to save Castiel, and heal the damage Lucifer did to him.





	All You Need

Sam Winchester had one arm wrapped protectively around your shoulders, holding tightly to your bicep.  You leaned into him, gratefully accepting the comfort he offered.  Dean stood nearby, reading Enochian from a scroll.

Backing up, it had been weeks since you had discovered that your boyfriend, Castiel, had allowed Lucifer out of his cage.  You, Sam, Dean, and Crowley had worked tirelessly to find a way to save Castiel.  Yes, even Crowley, once you’d broken him out of Lucifer’s leash.  Trapping Lucifer in the circle of holy fire in the bunker hadn’t been easy, but you’d managed it, then called Crowley.

Crowley had been your idea, from start to finish - Sam and Dean were all for handling this themselves.  It had taken you some time to get over the initial shock of the news; you’d spent over a day doing little more than crying in your room.  You’d been dating Castiel for a while, and you were in love with the adorable goof.  You’d been so close to being ready to admit those feelings to him, and then this had happened.  It was hard to focus on saving him, hard to not just cry and worry that you’d lost him forever.  But Sam and Dean were like brothers to you, and they’d helped you pull yourself together.

The reason you had argued for Crowley, was twofold.  One, Crowley was clever; he’d proven that over and over again.  He had access to people and things that you and the Winchesters didn’t, and could potentially be a huge help in saving Castiel.  Lord knew, he was definitely motivated to get rid of Lucifer.  Two, you needed someone like him to be sure it had worked.  Angels and demons could see each other’s faces.  These days, Castiel was the only angel who would take your phone calls.  And there weren’t many demons you could trust to side against Lucifer.  Once you’d done whatever it was to force Lucifer out of Castiel, you would need someone who could see the angels’ true faces to make sure that it had worked.

So, Crowley joined the team.

Dean spat out the words in Enochian, glaring at Lucifer as he did.  He’d memorized the words of the spell, just in case.  Even after finding this spell, you’d done exhaustive research to verify it, and make sure it could be applied to Lucifer and not Castiel.  Lucifer growled and swore and threatened as Dean spoke, but everyone ignored him.  You couldn’t even hear him, strangled by a desperate hope that you thought had died when you’d first found out that Lucifer took your Castiel.  That maybe, just maybe, Castiel would be all right.

Crowley stood somewhere behind you all, and you didn’t glance around.  He’d said something about staying out of arm’s reach.  Not that you cared too much.  Sam, you knew, was there to comfort you, and to prevent you from doing anything to mess it up.  You didn’t mind; it’s not like you were in that great of a state of mind.  It was easy to see that Castiel was fighting Lucifer and keeping him from using his full powers to stop what was happening.

As Dean finished the incantation, a bright white light filled the room, forcing everyone to cover their eyes until it faded.  You looked back at the circle of holy fire, still intact, and trembled.  Castiel stood there, looking weak and exhausted.

 _It was him_.  You were certain.  Castiel,  _just_ Castiel was there.  The spell had worked.  You tried to pull away from Sam’s grip and go to your angel, but Sam held you tighter.

“Not yet.”  Sam told you, trying to sound soothing.  “We need to be sure.  Crowley?”

“It’s him.”  The demon spoke from behind you.  “It worked.  Lucifer is gone.”

More words were exchanged, but you hardly heard them.  Sam’s grip loosened, and you tore yourself away from him and ran to Castiel.  There was a momentary flicker of fear as you leapt over the circle of fire (the flames were barely an inch high; little risk as long as you were careful) and flung yourself into Castiel, wrapping your arms tightly around his shoulders.  There was a moment’s pause before Castiel gave a grateful moan and returned the hug, wrapping his arms around your back and burying his face in your hair.

“I’m sorry.”  Castiel whispered.  The others still conversed behind you, but Castiel’s voice somehow drowned everyone else out.  “I’m so sorry.”

You didn’t realize you were crying until his trenchcoat felt wet under your cheek.

“It’s okay.”  You replied quietly, voice breaking with emotion.  “I forgave you ages ago, it’s okay.”  He needed to hear that, you knew.  Every time Castiel had made a mistake, it had taken a lot of work and heartbreak before it felt like anyone forgave him.  Even the Winchesters.  Right now, you knew he was probably terrified that you would be angry with him.  You needed him to know that you weren’t angry; just happy he was back.  Happy he was all right.

“You alright, man?”  Sam’s voice interrupted your thoughts, close behind you.  You saw his hand pat the angel on the shoulder, and could only imagine the happy look he was giving Castiel right now.  Castiel’s face moved, looking at Sam and probably Dean.  The boys must have put out the holy fire while you’d been busy.

It didn’t matter.  You had no interest in letting Castiel out of your arms anytime soon.  And from the way Castiel’s arms tightened slightly around you, he must have felt the same.

“Thank you.  All of you.”  Castiel replied, his voice trembling a little with emotion.  “I will be fine, I think.  Thanks to all of you.”

“Go get some rest, Cas.”  Dean chimed in.

“That’s kind of you, Dean, but I don’t-” Castiel started to protest, but he was interrupted.

“Cas, just…” Sam began, amusement in his voice.  “Take some time, both of you, okay?”  You had the feeling Sam was giving you a pointed look.  Not that you were interested in looking up to check.

“I - yes, you’re probably right.”  Castiel replied after a moment’s hesitation.  He hoisted you up in his arms, lifting you until your feet swung above the ground.  You resisted the urge to wrap your legs around his waist.  For one thing, Castiel would probably interpret that as a request for sex.  Right now, you were more interesting in some serious cuddling.  Two, Castiel still had the strength of an angel; your weight wasn’t difficult for him.  He moved slowly, walking through hallways as you buried your face in his neck and ignored your surroundings.

“I’m sorry.”  Castiel whispered to you as he reached your bedroom door.  His voice was heartbroken, and you pulled your head back to look at him, seeing his eyes fill with unshed tears.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”  You told him gently.  “Lucifer manipulated you.  You were the victim.  I’m not angry.  I never was angry; just worried.  Now I’m just glad you’re okay.”  Your voice broke as you spoke, and more tears spilled down your face.  Castiel shut the door to your room behind him, and made his way over to the bed.  He sat down on the bed’s edge, leaving you straddling his lap, and tried to pull you closer to him.  You buried your face in his neck again, inhaling his scent and letting him reassure himself that he still had you.  That all was well.

Castiel buried his face in your hair and rocked slightly.  You felt a drop of wetness hit your ear, and your heart shattered.   He was crying.  You tried to hold him tighter, and murmured soothingly in his ear.

“I don’t deserve you.”  Castiel’s voice came, wrecked with sorrow and self-loathing.

“You deserve  _better_ than me.”  You corrected him.  “But I’m all you’ve got.  You don’t have to be perfect, baby, it’s okay.  We don’t expect you to be perfect.”

Castiel didn’t reply, just held you and cried into your hair.  You spoke little, just murmuring things like “it’s okay,” and “you’re safe” to him.  Letting him hold you and telling him you forgave him, you knew, would do the most to heal the damage Lucifer had done.  You weren’t sure how much time passed like that.  Minutes?

Some time later, Castiel stopped crying and pulled back, taking in your face with a desperate, grateful look that made you think he hadn’t expected to see it again.  You smiled at him, lifting a hand to stroke his cheek.  Castiel sighed and leaned into your touch, reminding you of the eager puppy side of him, and you giggled a little.  Castiel smiled at your laugh; it was a small smile,  _Castiel’s_ smile.  You suddenly remembered the huge, smug smiles Lucifer had worn with that face and had to choke back a wave of grateful tears.  You hadn’t thought you’d see  _his_ smile again.  You tried to hide the wave of tears as you fought it down, but Castiel saw, and a frown creased his forehead.  His hands clenched handfuls of the fabric of your shirt, and he leaned down to nuzzle your face, bringing those bright blue eyes inches from yours.

“I’m here,” Castiel murmured, looking intent and soothing at you.  “It’s all right, you did it.  He’s gone, you saved me.”

“Cas,” you murmured his name in a soft, ragged gasp.  You didn’t know what you were asking him for; you just needed to hear his name again.

“It’s alright.”  Castiel reassured you calmly.  “You helped me.  You saved me.  Now let me comfort you.”

Shortly after that, Castiel removed his trenchcoat and shoes, the latter at your insistence.  He layed back on the bed, on his back, never letting you out of his arms as you both soaked in each other’s presence.  Hours passed, and you did little more than cuddle.

Much as you were enjoying this, you did get slightly bored after awhile.  Castiel turned the tv in your room on, and you flipped on the West Wing reruns.  Something fun to watch and mindless, that you wouldn’t mind ignoring or watching.  The tense feel in Castiel’s muscles slowly relaxed.  The desperate look he had, as if he expected you to vanish or order him out at any moment slowly faded.  Your own worry and fear for him slowly dropped until you were reasonably calm.

“He almost came for you one night.”  Castiel told you, one hand stroking your back gently as you played idly with his tie and half listened to the tv.  “He intended to seduce you.”

“Ugh.”  You replied; if Lucifer  _had_ done that,  _had_ fooled you, you would have felt… soiled.  Unclean and disgusting when you found out.  Castiel’s arms on you tightened momentarily, and you knew he probably heard the turn your thoughts had taken.  “What stopped him?”

“I did.  I lost my temper when he taunted me about it.  I believe he was surprised by my insistence that he not hurt you.”  Castiel replied.  You turned your head where it rested on his shoulder, and planted a gentle kiss on his jawline.

“Thank you.”  You told him softly, and meant it.

“I will never let anyone hurt you,” Castiel breathed, turning his head towards you and drinking you in.

“I love you.”  You blurted out.  Those words had scared you so much before all this had happened.  You needed to tell him.  “I’m sorry, I should have-” you tried to apologize, but Castiel cut you off with his lips on yours, kissing you gently and passionately.  You moaned when his tongue pushed into your mouth, easily surrendering to the need to feel him rising in you.

“I love you, too.”  Castiel broke from your lips and replied softly, his bright blue eyes with that intent, curious look in them.  “This was not your fault.”

“Cas,” you began, glancing away and blushing a little.  This wasn’t -  _you_ were supposed to help  _him_.  Not the other way around.  He was the one who -

“Stop that.”  Castiel said aloud, interrupting your thoughts.  “I can hear what you’re thinking.  Stop.”  He lifted one hand to cup your cheek, tilting your head to look back at him.  “This hurt you, too, baby.  Don’t pretend it didn’t.  Let me help you, please.  I know you forgive me.  But I don’t, not yet.  I need to fix this, I need to help you.”

You didn’t reply in words; his caring and love and desire undid you, and all you could manage was a whimper and to nod your assent.  Castiel kissed you again, gentle and fierce all at once, like he was trying to pour into the kiss how sorry he was, and how much he loved you.  Castiel rolled suddenly, startling a squeak out of you as he pinned you beneath him, propping his weight up on one arm and kissing you so tenderly you felt like you were sinking through the bed.

His lips broke from yours, and his mouth descended to your neck, sucking intently at all the spots he’d learned by now, everywhere that made you moan and writhe beneath him.  His lips and tongue and stubble touched everywhere on your neck until you were wet and desperate beneath him, your hands clumsily tugging at his shirt.  You heard his wings flutter, and your clothes all vanished.

“Cas!”  You whined beneath him, desperate to return the favor and tear his clothes off.

“No.”  Castiel replied.  He released your neck finally, meeting your eyes with a firm, determined look.  “Let me take care of you.  I  _need_ to do this.”

He didn’t wait for you to reply, just dropped his head down to your chest and sucked a nipple into his mouth.  He licked and flicked and sucked and nipped at it, making you moan and writhe again.  You tried to find words, to beg for him to touch you, but before you could, you felt his grace and gasped.

His grace stroked your outer lips, latching onto patches of skin and sucking gently.  He groaned around a mouthful of your breast when he felt how wet you were.  His grace plunged into you, almost eager, filling you and pumping you.  His eyes stayed on yours, memorizing your every move, every expression as his grace pumped and stroked you mercilessly.  Castiel switched his mouth to your other breast, making you cry his name loudly.  Close; you were so close.  Castiel hummed thoughtfully, and a tendril of his grace found your g-spot and latched on, stimulating you mercilessly until you tumbled over the edge.

You cried his name, tearing at the blankets beneath you as you came and writhed under him, bliss taking over your senses as his grace in you pumped and stroked you steadily, pushing you higher and higher as your back arched and you screamed your pleasure and love for him.

You collapsed back to the bed, panting, after Castiel finally let you down.  Moments later, Castiel moved off of you and pulled you into his arms, spooning you from behind and cuddling you.  You were a little surprised; usually, once Castiel got started, he would continue over your protests and pleas for a break for hours until he finally let you rest.

Castiel chuckled in your ear, startling you a little.  “Yes, that is normally what I prefer.”  Castiel told you, replying to your thoughts.  “Not tonight.  I need to show you - need to prove to myself that I can still be gentle.  That I can refrain from hurt you.”  You melted back into him, reaching one arm back to bury in his hair.

“I love you,” you reminded him.  “And I’ll never let anyone hurt you, either.”

Your angel, the enormous puppy of a celestial being, made a happy little hum and wiggled into you, thoroughly content within the current moment.  You smiled; that was all you really wanted for him.  You relaxed, blissfully happy that you’d managed to make him feel that way.


End file.
